1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of devices used to alleviate discomfort of a hand applying force to an object, devices such as the grips on hand operated levers, tools and the like. More specifically, it is in the field of devices which distribute forces involved in holding a handhold over the involved surfaces of the hand. Still more specifically, it is in the field of such devices designed for use with the handles of buckets and the like and the handholds on shopping bags, plastic grocery bags and the like.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this specific field and the patents listed below are a sample of the prior art known to the inventor of the subject invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 391,896 2,519,186 1,008,604 2,827,329 1,468,848 3,083,366 2,274,605 4,590,640 4,846,519 British: 2,147,200A ______________________________________
Of particular interest are the British patent to Simon et al and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,366 to Franges and 4,846,579 to Leonard.
Leonard discloses a grip which is essentially straight, circular in cross sectional shape, slotted lengthwise to receive the bails of the container to be gripped and having spout-like shapes at the ends of the bail supporting interior surface. The lengthwise slot is narrowed near the lengthwise center of the grip to limit the possibility of the bail(s) inadvertently slipping out of the grip. However, it is considered that the straightness of the load bearing surface detracts from the comfort of using the grip and that the narrowing of the slot does not adequately limit disengagement of the grip from the bails if, for example, the bag is set down temporarily and the grip is released. Also, the conformation of the slot does not facilitate installation of the grip on the bails.
The Franges handle has a comfortable curved lengthwise load bearing surface but offers very little restraint to prevent inadvertent disengagement of the bails from the grip. Also, the configuration of the lengthwise opening in the handles does not facilitate installation of the handle on the bails.
The handle of Simon et al has specific indentations provided for making the engagement of the handle on the bails more secure. However, the load bearing surface contacting the fingers of the hand holding the handle is curved to generally conform to finger shapes but has a generally straight conformation lengthwise rather than the preferred curved conformation. Also, while the lengthwise opening which accepts the bails is wider than the equivalent openings of Franges and Leonard, the handle is not specifically contoured to facilitate engaging the handle on the bail(s). Also, the handle of Simon et al is considered to require more material to manufacture than is economically acceptable, based on the fact that once the costs of the molds are paid, the cost of the molded part is largely based on the amount of material required per part.
In view of the above observations, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a grip for bags having handholds, which grip embodies the following four features: The load bearing surface contacted by a user's fingers is gently curved lengthwise. The grip is conformed to facilitate its engagement on the bail(s) or the like. The grip embodies features which distinctly inhibit inadvertent disengagement of the grip from the bail(s) without increasing the difficulty of purposeful disengagement of the grip from the bail(s). The grip is compact for its intended purpose and therefore can be manufactured with a minimum of material per part.